1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic card recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which the level variation of the reproduced signals due to the unsteady running of the magnetic card can be avoided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card recorder using a magnetic card is known as a teaching apparatus of English conversation. The magnetic card is made of cardboard. A magnetic tape on which English conversation is recorded, is attached to the magnetic card. Pictures and letters representing the recorded content are printed on the magnetic card. Such a magnetic card is called a "master card". For reproducing the audio signals from the magnetic card, the latter is inserted into a card running groove formed in the cabinet of the card recorder, and is driven to run in one predetermined direction.
A magnetic tape on which no audio signals are recorded may be attached to a magnetic card, which is called "slave card". Such a magnetic card may be used in the card recorder. Desired audio signals are recorded on the magnetic card by a user. The magnetic card is plain. Such pictures and letters as the user desires may be drawn on the recorded magnetic card.
In the card recorder, the magnetic card is pinched between a capstan formed as a rubber roller, and a magnetic head, to run in the card running groove. The position of the lower edge of the magnetic card is regulated by the bottom of the card running groove, while the upper edge of the magnetic card is quite free. Accordingly, the running magnetic card is sometimes slightly separated from the bottom of the card running groove, while pinched by the capstan and magnetic head, so that the running magnetic card moves slightly upward and downward.
For the above reason, a record track is not linearly formed on the magnetic card in the recording operation, and the record track cannot be accurately scanned by the gap of the magnetic head in the reproducing operation. Accordingly, the level of the reproduced signals varies in the reproducing operation. The thus reproduced signals are very disagreeable to hear.